Tactical Interface
The Tactical Interface 'is the main user interface in The Conquerors 3. Much like The Conquerors Original by HatHelper/Alkan and The Conquerors Mark II by berezaa, the Tactical Interface has remained close to the same with a few variations throughout the different versions of the game. Use The Tactical Interface is what allows the player to have the control over their units, buildings, other interfaces, information about the player's army, their current economy and how much money they are getting per minute. It is therefore one of, if not the most important factor of the entire game. Aspects of The Tactical Interface Tabs Create Building The create building tab allows the player to build. For the player to build something they must have the following: * Another building nearby where the player wishes to build. ** ''If the player wishes to create a power-plant/nuclear-plant/fusion-plant, they must have a unit or building near a patch of green crystal. * Enough money in the player's economy to create the building they want. Once these bullet points are checked, all the player has to do is: Tactical Interface > Create Building > ''of choice ''> Build near nearby building Control Units The control units tab allows the player to control the units they have created. To create a unit the player must do the following: # Right click on a unit creating building (barracks, airport, tank factory, etc.) # Select a unit to create from that building. Once the unit(s) have been created, the player must click on the control units tab, left click on the unit created and can then move it around by left clicking anywhere on the screen. This tab also allows the player to garrison units to boats/transport-planes/jeeps and also to sell any unwanted units. Ally The ally tab allows the player to ally with any other team. Opening this tab at the start of the game will show all the team colors, allowing the player to send an ally request to another player. If the other player accepts the ally request, then both teams are allied until the end of the game. This cannot be changed. Therefore, if a player allies to a team and then that player leaves the server during the game, any player who joins the server and that same team will be allied to the team that the original team player chose at the start of the round. This does annoy some players, but in the long run it massively prevents cheating. Once allied to another player the tab will show/allow the player: * To donate $20 (in-game money) to the player's allied team. * The ally limit (2v2v2,4v4 etc.) * Which team the player is allied to. Information The Tactical Interface also shows information for the player. The information shown is the following: * '''Economy of the Player: This shows the player how much money the player owns. This information changes every minute and anytime the player buys something (in-game). * 'Cash per/minute: '''Cash per/minute (commonly abbreviated to 'p/m' by players) is how much money the player is earning per minute. To increase the p/m, the player must build power-plants/nuclear-plants/fusion-plants at green crystals. If however any of these buildings are destroyed, the p/m will decrease. Many players therefore add defensive buildings near their power-plants/nuclear-plants/fusion-plants. * '''Amount of Units And Buildings: '''This shows how many units and buildings the player currently has in the battlefield. There are different classes so the player knows exactly what they have and don't have, making this information extremely useful. They are as follows: ** Soldiers (/10,''can be increased by houses) ** Tanks (/7) ** Planes (/8) ** Walls (/15) ** Buildings (/25) ** Navy (/7) Side Tabs There is one side tab in the Tactical Interface. This tab is called 'Teleport To Base'. This tab simply teleports the player to their nearest command center. = Category:Gameplay Features Category:Released Features